Chun-Li
Chun-Li Chun-Li, a famous Chinese fighter and Interpol agent from the Street Fighter Series is a prominent martial artist who is renowned for her speedy and powerful kicks. Whether showcasing her fighting ability on the job or in the ring, she has never given up hope of finding her missing father. She knows that the Shadaloo crime organization, and its leader, her longtime arch-enemy M. Bison ("Vega" in Japan), are linked to her father’s disappearance. Appearance Chun-Li is supposed to be a police officer wearing blue. However, she also wears white boots, spiked wristbands and chinese buns. Her hair, eyes and skin-tight pants are variously brown in the games she appears in. Personality As a police officer, Chun-Li goes and fights criminals with a personality as one would expect from police officers. The only difference is that Chun-Li always apologizes ("Sorry about that!") after a successful mission. Overall, like most Capcom characters, she presents a positive attitude and only shows competition in battle. Abilities As expected from Street Fighter, Chun-Li ''(春麗 (チュン・リー) ''Chun Rī) ''has strength almost unmatched by any average person. She fires energy and rises much like '''Ryu, but the difference is that she specializes in kicks. The speed and power of her many kicks can confuse and dispose of enemies quickly. Special Moves '''KIKOUKEN ''Half-Circle Forward, Attack Chun-Li's fireball attack. HYAKURETSU KYAKU (in air OK) Attack ''(Repeatedly) A multiple kick to mash even in the air. '''TENSHOKYAKU (in air OK) '''''Forward, Down, Down-Forward, Attack Chun-Li's anti-air combo. SPINNING BIRD KICK (in air OK) Charge Down, Up, Attack Chun-Li will spin around and hit her opponents for multiple times. Hyper Combos KIKOUSHOU Quarter-Circle Forward, Two Attacks A powerful version of Chun-Li's Kikouken where she releases a large sheare of energy around her selfe instead of a little fireball. HOUYOKUSEN ''Forward, Down, Down-Forward, Two Attacks'' Chun-Li's kicking barrage where her last attack sends her opponent up into the air since the last attack is a launcher she can follow them up into the air. SHICHISEI SENKUKYAKU (in air ONLY) Quarter-Circle Forward, Two Attacks Chun-Li's fast flying kick. If it lands successfully, she does a flashy critical attack to her opponent but is greatly damaged scaled. Quotes Win Quotes *''"As you just learned, I'm not one to hold back. Even in the air I can still dance all over your face!"'' *''"I remember the days when I was the only female fighter around. I'll have to train harder if I want to stay on top!"'' *''"The history of Chinese martial arts shows that power and accuracy are born through training, and every kick I land is proof of this."'' *''"The reason you lost is quite simple: You're weak!"'' *''"We work well together, (Partner). Let's keep up this level of teamwork in every fight!"'' *''"You already know why you always lose. The key to winning is to learn from your mistakes."'' *''"You think you should have won that fight? Sorry, but you just don't have what it takes."'' *''"You're under arrest for interfering with official Interpol business and destruction of public property in front of an Interpol agent!"'' Win Quotes (vs. Characters) *''"I don't think putting "Real Street Fighter" on your resume is going to land you many interviews."'' (vs. Alex) *''"Even though you're young, you know justice is more than just protecting loved ones. It's about charging in, kicking butt, and taking names!"'' (vs. Batsu) *''"All of you are concealing illegal firearms, aren't you? If you confess now, maybe the judge will go easy on you!"'' (vs. Doronjo) *''"You're pretty strong! Are you really a journalist? Show me your credentials!"'' (vs. Frank West) *''"Your words are honorable, but your size doesn't exactly make this a fair fight. There's no honor in fighting dirty."'' (vs. Gold Lightan) *''"Those are the clothes you wear to work? You poor thing. I thought you just had a weird fashion sense."'' (vs. Jun the Swan) *''"That's the Hurricane Style, right? I guess it's better for taunting than actual fighting." (vs Polimar) *"You don't change, no matter how much time has passed. I really wish I had your dedication."'' (vs. Ryu) *''"You work with the Space Knights? I can't believe, as a law enforcement agent, there are still organizations I've never heard of..."'' (vs. Tekkaman Blade) *''"You look like a teenager! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school or something?"'' (vs. Yatterman-1) *''"You've got really great hair for a robot... What shampoo and conditioner do you use?"'' ''(vs. Zero) *"After fighting you I can't but wonder... Are my thighs really that thick?" ''(vs. Herself) Gallery Ultimate All-Stars Chun-Li.jpg Chun-Li.jpg Chun-li.gif Videos File:Tatsunoko vs. Capcom Ultimate All Stars Nintendo Wii Video - Chun-Li's Mini-game|Chun-Li's Mini-game File:Tatsunoko vs. Capcom Ultimate All Stars Nintendo Wii Gameplay - Zero and Chun Li|Zero and Chun-Li gameplay Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Capcom characters